The Loud Demigods
by The Darke Lorde
Summary: What if the Loud Kids were adopted children of the Greek Gods? FIND OUT RIGHT HERE! Rated T for Latr Chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**CONFIDENTIAL. YOUR EYES ONLY**_

 **Hey guys! Darke Lorde here, and the thing up here ^^ is a joke. K, let's go to this CONFIDENTIAL thing.**

 **Oh, and the Louds are ADOPTED. ADOPTED. So don't expect to be seeing any Rita or Lynn Loud Sr. here. And, Lana and Lola won't be twins. And, finally, the mortal parent will be on the left, and the godly parent is the right one. PEACE OUT.**

Lori

Parents: Luke Torelli, Aphrodite

Powers: Charmspeaking

Heritage: Italian

Leni

Parents: Alexander Rosenblatt, Aphrodite

Powers: Charmspeaking

Heritage: Greek

Luna

Parents: Beulah Polinsky, Apollo

Powers: Epic Marksmanship, Epic Singing

Heritage: Russian

Luan

Parents: Tara Tomassoni, Hermes

Powers: Epic Stealing and Lockpicking Skills

Heritage: Japanese

Lynn

Parents: Sabah Masedo, Ares

Powers: Extreme Toughness

Heritage: Arabic

Lincoln

Parents: Kay Lada, Poseidon

Powers: Hydrokinesis (Water Control), Ability to Speak to Horse and Sea Animals, Inability to drown or be Able to be Crushed Under-Water, Heat Vision

Heritage: Spanish

Lucy

Parents: Lailah Grisorio, Hades

Powers: Necromancy (Dead Control), Shadow Travel

Heritage: Italian

Lana

Parents: Lukas Skiotis, Demeter

Powers: Plant Control

Heritage: Scandinavian

Lola

Parents: Thomas McCarron, Aphrodite (A/N: LAST TIME I'M DOING A DUAGHTER OF APHRODITE, I PROMISE)

Powers: Charmspeaking

Heritage: Irish

Lisa

Parents: George Elmerick, Athena

Powers: Supa Dupa Smartness

Heritage: German

Lily

Parents: Emily Gilpatrick, Hephaestus

Powers: Pyrokinesis (Fire Control), Fire Resistance, Epic Forgery Skills

Heritage: Scottish


	2. The Beginning

**Sorry for the delay, I was procrastinating by doing other stuff, k? K. Proceed. Oh, and this'll be in Lucy's POV (Point Of View). And, finally, all of the Loud Kids are adopted (As said last chap) and they're all 1 year a part, starting with Lori at 17, and going down from there, ending with Lily at age 8. K? K. Proceed.**

 _ ****************************************Introduction***************************************_

Look, my sibs and I didn't want to be demigods.

I know, I know, I know: it might seem cool to have an almighty and powerful being as a mother or father. But, hear me out on this on: it's DANGEROUS. And if you know, the monsters will know. And they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Hi. My name is Lucy Loud. I'm the 11-year-old half-god, half human daughter of Hades. Like' y'know, the Greek God of the Dead and stuff. I live with my 10 siblings, parents, and many pets in Royal Woods, Michigan. We've always knew something was up with Mom and Dad, 'cuz Mom sometimes cries in her room, and Dad has to comfort her. We don't exactly know the reason, but, we never asked.

 _ *****************************************Part One*****************************************_

When I got to my middle school, along with my 13-year-old sister Lynn, and my 12-year-old brother, Lincoln, we braced ourselves for another regular, boring Monday learning stuff, along with yelling spurts from teachers who think we don't have attention at all, when we DO have attention, just the attention span of a snake.

I said, "Bye guys. Meet ya guys back here after school's over, K?"

Lynn and Lincoln said, at the same time, "K, bye" and we all went in.

 _ *****************************************Later, before History*******************************_

I went into my VERY boring History class and sat down. Right as I did, the ABSOLUTE WORST kid in my grade (but somehow still the most popular) strutted in and took his stupid seat right next to me, and tried to FLIRT with me, saying, "Hey Lucy, do those pants of yours have space-age technology? 'Cuz that a** is outta this world!"

I said, "No, they're soccer pants, 'cuz this a** is way outta ya league!"

The git said, "Oh yeah? Well I want, and I want it NOW!"

"FIGHT ME!"

"OK"

He tried to punch me, but missed. I punched him back, but I hit the floor. I yelled at some people, saying, "WILL SOMEONE HELP ME OUT HHERE?!" and I was about to punch him again, when, all of a sudden, 17 skeletons came out of the ground, and when I looked at them, I realized they were the unique and default troops in Lincoln's game Dominations (3 Pikemen, 3 Crossbowmen, 3 Knights, a Landsknecht, a Heavy Samurai, a Caesar's Legion, a Royal Chu Ko Nu, a Royal Hwarang, a King's Longbowman, an Elite Chevalier, and a Heavy Royal Companion, to be exact), all skeletons, came out of the ground and attacked the guy. Eventually, he was cut up, and he turned into a big pile of shiny, golden dust, and then evaporated completely. Just then, the skellies disappeared, and my teacher, Mrs. Coney (All Rights are reserved to the Cheating Tom games on the tablet), came in and yelled at me, saying, "WHAT DID YOU DO, MISS LOUD!? I EXPECT YOU TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

 **The skeleton fiasco with the warriors involved was a reference to the Medieval troops in Dominations. All Rights Reserved to Nexon and Big Huge Games, the creators of Dominations. For more reference, look it up in the Dominations Wiki.**


	3. I Vaporized My Teacher

**Hey, Darke here, I'm, uh, kinda sorry for not being in the game for a bit. But, to make up, I'm generating some new fics. And, no more ATAFLK for until TMH (The Magic House) gets to 10 chapters. And, all unusual/ unknown words/objects/incantations will be capitalized and saved until I start making a dictionary for all of them. K? K. Proceed.**

Mrs. Coney said, "WHAT DID YOU DO, MISS LOUD!? I EXPECT YOU TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

I said, "I, uh, accidentally summoned some skellies, and they killed the git. Heh, heh, heh?"

"Come with me, Miss Loud." Mrs Coney went out the door, so I followed, right as Mr. Prometheus Horodowich came into the class.

A bit about Mr. Horodowich, before he gets anywhere.

He's about 25-ish, I don't really know, but about the mid-20s. He has dark brown eyes and black hair. I never knew him outside of a wheelchair, because he has some sort of weird genetic disorder where his legs don't work. I think it's, like, Multiple Sclerosis or something? I don't know. But, while Mrs. Coney thinks I'm a demon's child, Mr. Horodowich thinks I'm awesome. He even lets me call him "Mr. Horo" for short.

Anyway, I yelled to Mr. Horo, "MR. HORO! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He said, "In a minute!" and went in. Ah well. At least he said in a minute. Better than nothing.

When Mrs. Coney dragged me to Lincoln's Science Room, She stopped, and started a lecture, staring at an old _Stele_ of a young teenage girl about my age.

She said, "Well, well, Well, Miss Loud."

I said, "W-W-What do you need, Mrs. Coney?"

"You have been a naughty girl lately."

"I don't need to be reminded."

"First, your little 'Incident' with the cemetery…"

 _ **Flashback…**_

Several zombies were approaching Lucy and praising her.

 _ **End…**_

"Then, then McDonald's fiasco…"

 _ **Flashback…**_

Ghost were talking to Lucy avidly.

 _ **End…**_

"Et cetera."

"Yeah, so?"

"Surrender to me now, or perish in a horrid, painful way."

"Wait, what did you sa-"

"Your time is UP." Right then, she turned into some sort of demon and was about to grab me when, all of a sudden, I could hear shaking from the science room. Demon- Coney heard it too, because she looked at the door, then at the bottom part, which was leaking water. Then, the water burst out, smacking Mrs. Demon in the face, but she didn't die.

She said, "BLAST YOU, HALF-BLOOD SON OF POSEIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Then, Mr. Horo ran in, and threw me his pen, saying, "What ho, Lucy!" and the pen turned into an axe, then I grabbed it, and chopped the Demon with one hit. She, too, turned into golden dust and faded out, with a scream. Right after, Mr. Horo disappeared, and the water went away to reveal Lincoln, who said, "Uh, Lucy?"

"Yeah"

"Was that your teacher who called me the half-blood son of Poseidon?'

"Yeah. So?"

"D'you know why she said that?"

"No, but, she does call me the half-blood daughter of Hades." And I went back to class.


End file.
